1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an input apparatus, and a method for compensating coordinates using the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and an input apparatus which maintain the location pointed by the input apparatus and the location of a cursor that is displayed on the display apparatus and compensate the location of the cursor so as to minimize an error, and a method for compensating coordinates using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, diverse input apparatuses are used to control a cursor displayed on a display apparatus. For example, there are input apparatuses, such as a mouse, that use a relative mapping method of moving the cursor of the display apparatus by detecting relative movements, and input apparatuses, such as a pointing device, that uses an absolute mapping method of moving the cursor to coordinate values of the location pointed by the pointing device.
Recently, input apparatuses of the absolute mapping method, such as the pointing device, have been increasingly used for display apparatuses, such as a smart TV. In particular, when using an input apparatus of the absolute mapping method, such as the pointing device, the location pointed by the pointing device coincides with the location of the cursor on the screen of the display apparatus so that the user can move the cursor more intuitively.
However, when moving the cursor using the pointing device, the pointing device is not fixed or does not have a prop so that the degree of freedom of the movements may increase and thus it may not be easy to place the cursor on a point that the user wants.
In particular, when the size of an item displayed on the display apparatus is small, it is more difficult to place the cursor on the small item using the pointing device. In addition, when selecting a button provided on the pointing device, the pointing device moves regardless of the user's intention so that the location of the cursor may move outside of the item. As a result, it may not be easy to select the item or other items may be selected.